Kings of Wrestling
by AstoundingWriter202
Summary: When a two new stars trained by the legend Harley Race show up on NXT and face each other in their debut what could go wrong


**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to my new story and hopefully this one will be better but just to warn you it is about wrestling. Now you all might be wondering, why end a different story about wrestling just to start a new. I do this because I felt like I was trapped between two walls. The first, do the same thing people always do and that is an invasion story or keep having people turn on each other. So as I said please and enjoy this one and if you fancy take a look at the old one. Here we go.**

My name is William Johnson, I come from Boston, Massachusetts and nobody ever expected me, the smallest kid in the class to become a professional wrestler. Everyone said "Oh you're hair is too dark" or "Oh you can't see good enough" but let me tell you something I have dark brown and I see perfectly but I still don't get why my hair color matters. Anyway on with the point, I'm 6 foot and 265 lbs, so I'm pretty set. Tonight is my debut match on NXT and I'm nervous not just because it's my debut but my character is a heel and it really clashes with my personality but not only that they want me to give a promo before hand. My opponent who is also a debuting competitor, Jon Payne, who is african american and is probably about 5'9 or 5'10 and I'd guess at maximum 240, and has short black hair almost like a buzzcut. He walks past me and that's when I realize it's time.

"Hey, let's show'em somethin they have never seen." He says and extends his hand to me and I don't hesitate to shake we've known each other since high school. He and I were on the football team together and not to brag but I was always on the field the most. We both went to the Harley Race's Wrestling Academy in Troy, Missouri together, if you ask me he just tagged along to try and show me up at something but it didn't work. Within two years, I was WLW Heavyweight Champion and he was actually close behind as #1 contender. We fought each tooth and nail at WLW Revival but my efforts didn't last and his dream of showing me up finally came true. Anyway back to the actually story.

"Trust me, whatever we throw at them they won't be expecting." I say and look dead in his eyes and we hear the roar of his music and his walks to the curtain and then looks back at me and nods and turns back to the curtain and walks through it. I sit thinking about what to say and then I hear the roar of my music and I walk to the curtain and peer out and I see one man in the front row that I couldn't be prouder to see, Harley Race. Then I feel someone grab ahold of me and put a microphone in my hand and I turn and see it's one of the road agents, but wait not just a road agent, it's Arn Anderson.

"Go out there and let'em have it kid, and oh aren't you Race's boy, not his son but one of his trainees?" He says and all I can do is stand there shocked and nod.

"Well as I said, go out there kid, they're waiting for you." He said and ran off, well as fast as a 57 year old can run. With his talk I figured out what my promo was going to be about. I walked out the curtain and faced the audience and brought the microphone to my mouth.

"Cut my music." I said softly but loud enough for the microphone to register I look around.

"All of you think this crowd pleasing, untalented, gutless, person in the ring can compare to me," I say and with my comments it is turned into an avalanche of boos and jeers.

"Oh you only boo me because you think it'll do you good to know deep down inside that you booed the bad guy and cheered the good guy but I don't like titles like that, the only title I like is the actual title that means something." I say and if I thought boos couldn't get any louder I was wrong.

"Oh please, the reason you cheer Ric Flair is you want to be him but if you remember one statement he made…" I say and I'm interrupted by more boos and jeers.

"...to be the man, you have to beat the man." I say and I notice Jon grab a microphone from ringside.

"Hey, you done talking and comparing yourself to people like Ric Flair, well I hate to break it to you but even though we we're trained by this man…" he says and points to Harley.

"...You ain't no Ric Flair." He finishes and everyone cheers him and I put down my mic on the stairs and enter the ring and stare at Jon from across the ring. We walk towards each other and he lifts his hands for a test of strength and I pretend to accept it but then I slap him across the face and taunt the crowd.

"See, I'm smart he isn't" I shout at the crowd with my back turned from Jon but when I turn back he has a dropkick waiting for me. I hear the crowd cheer as he lifts me up ands whips me into the ropes and then slams me. He taunts the crowd to cheer and they do, I get up and he's waiting for me with another dropkick but this time I'm ready and dodge it. I grab him up and whip him into the ropes and jump over him then when I land he's coming back from the other side of the ring and I hip toss give the fans one hell of a match and when we're about at the 17 minute mark, I am in control and I pick Jon up and put him in a fireman's carry position and yell to the fans.

"This is it." and they boo me more and I whip Jon's legs off my shoulder and hit him with what I call "The Clash of Greatness" which is a fireman's carry cutter. I pin him and hear the referee count one, two, three. I'm excited that I won my debut and was able to my character over. Then we all hear the music of Austin Aries, and he walks out in a suit jacket with one of his t shirts under it and with suit pants on and has a mic in his hand.

"William, you want to talk about greatness and what these fans don't understand and I…" he is cut off by some cheers and boos.

"..and I totally agree with you, these halfwit fans don't understand greatness and I'm not really a tag team guy myself, but if you would want to join me on my road of greatness, we could make it our road to greatness." everyone is shocked by what Aries just proposed and I grab a mic from ringside.

"Aries, I can't believe that you just asked me to be your partner and you know what teaming with the greatest man that ever lived would be a great idea, so why not." I respond and he nods and starts coming down the ramp.

"Oh since we're a team now, let's show these simpleton fans and that ignoramus in the ring what we're made of." he says and takes off his suit jacket and slides in the ring and tells me to go pick up Jon, who is still on the mat from my finisher. I do and then he grabs him in a brainbuster and hits it without a problem then tells me to climb to the top rope and I quickly without a problem get up there because I'm use to it.

"Hit your old finisher from WLW." he screams at me and I know what he's referring to, which is a high flying move I called "The Golden Flight" which is a shooting star senton. I jump off the rope and presses my knees to my chest and I spin 360° in a corkscrew and land right on top of Jon. I get up and we leave the ring to head to the back. Aries pulls the curtain open and stops and then I see why, all the other tag teams in NXT have crowded around the curtain off the entrance and they haven't noticed us yet but then they do and then the tag team champions, The Revival walk up and extend their hands and Austin and I shake them.

"Great job out there, guys." says Scott Dawson of The Revival and we walk past the rest of the teams to my locker room and I hadn't noticed him leave before but as I open the door, Harley Race is standing in my locker room with his son Leland Race.

"William, you know Leland. I talked to management and they said this tag team you just formed is going to be a stable, the greatest stable in NXT history and Leland will be the next brought into it." Harley says and I nod and I look to Austin and he smiles.

"The greatest man that ever lived, a man trained by Harley Race, and the son of Harley Race, I can smell the greatness in this room." Harley says and I notice him and shirts sitting behind them on the bench.

"Oh and that's the thing, I'm going to be managing you." he says and throws me and Austin shirts and I look at the name on them and it reads"The Kings Of Wrestling".

"This is just great, I get to work with Harley Race, a legend in this sport and we're gonna be the greatest stable ever as you said." Austin says and I get dressed and we head out to grab something to eat and to talk about how we're gonna bring Leland in.

 **If you enjoyed I'll try my best to make more it might be awhile though and so nothing is set in stone yet. If you didn't or did enjoy not matter what just leave a review or message me to tell what I did good or didn't. Thank you for reading and until next time.**


End file.
